Nuts dropped from nut bearing trees-during the fall season are a tremendous problem for homeowners, especially on freshly planted lawns. Nuts resist conventional removal techniques such as raking and blowing, and sprout during the spring in lawns. What is needed is a device capable of removing nuts from home lawns without destroying the lawn or clogging too frequently.